


Heat Wave

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair seeks a way to relieve the heat.  Companion piece to Rainy Days and Mondays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions and UPN own all the copyrights; I let the boys have more fun. I promise to return them when I'm finished (eventually...(g)) 

WARNING: NC-17 for graphic description of sex. 

Note: This is my answer to the Merry May challenge. I changed the Papasan chair to an arm chair, because it worked better. (g) It's *kind* of a follow-up piece to "Rainy Days and Mondays", but not really a sequel. Maybe a companion piece? Feel free to share with whomever, but copyright belongs to me. Comments, etc. are warmly welcomed and appreciated. 

## Heat Wave

by Kim Gasper  
Copyright May 1997  


All the radio stations, and TV newscasts were calling this the hottest May on record. All I can say is that *I* was hot--and that's really saying something. I *like* hot and steamy--I thrive in the jungle. But every man has his breaking point, and we'd reached mine a couple of days ago. About the time the temp soared up to 100, for the third day in a row, I knew we were in for a hell of a summer...and I wanted to be as far away from it as I could. 

Of course, my sentinel can't just pack up and leave whenever his guide gets itchy feet... Not even when it's hotter than Hades, and way less pleasant (from an academic point of view). 

Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah--hot. We don't have central air in the loft. Man, most of *Cascade* doesn't have central air. It just doesn't get hot enough, long enough to make it worth while. And Jim's way into this "cool breezes" thing. Not that I have a problem with that, that's usually all the cold air I can handle anyway. But central air would've been nice this past week or so. 

I came home that evening in a bad mood. I don't like to teach late afternoon classes, and arrange my schedule accordingly. Now, if I could get the other TA's I have to cover for to be so considerate... Anyway, it was getting late; it was hot; the Corvair doesn't like hot, and didn't want to keep running...and it was my night to cook. Dammit. And on top of everything else, I was hornier than I'd ever been in my life (which is *really* saying a lot, when you consider my teen years...). It'd just been *too* hot to have sex. Or even to cuddle. Jim was way more affected by the heat than I was. Don't ask me why--haven't figured it out yet. The cold doesn't bother him; when I asked him about it, he said it was just how his skin perceived the sensations...and cold kind of slides off. Whatever, man. I didn't understand it then, and I'm still not sure what he's talking about. So, no cuddling. 

I'm digressing, sorry. There I was; hot, tired, hungry, grumpy and horny. In short, an irritable--and irritated--Blair. 

I walked into the loft, slumped over, feeling bone tired. Jim was laying on the couch, with one of the oscillating fans blowing on him, and an ice-pack under his head. 

I leaned over to kiss him, asking, "Hey, lover, you okay?" I was concerned, seeing the ice-pack. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at me, a tired-looking, but genuine smile. "Hi, babe. Yeah, I'm fine. Just *hot*." 

I sat down on the coffee table, and ran my eyes over him, taking in the expanse of naked skin from his chest and arms and stomach, to the powerful thighs and legs only partially hidden by his shorts. Beautiful man. He tells *me* that, and I laugh. He's like an Adonis. *MY* Adonis. I wish his heat was from something besides the heat wave, and sigh in longing. A brief touch of fingers against my face, as he gently caressed me. "You okay, Chief?" 

"Yeah...just tired. And hot." And *hot*, my mind added, and I felt a stirring, looking at him. My cock had a mind of it's own, and didn't care that the ambient temp in the loft was around 102. I *used* to have control over my anatomy. That went out the window like *so* fast, the first time Jim touched me... "I'm gonna go change. What d'you want for dinner, Jim?" 

He rolled his head against his ice pack. "Not hungry, Chief. Too hot for food." 

"Says you." I threw the comment back over my shoulder as I jogged--slowly--up the steps to our bedroom. *Our* bedroom. I still smile, thinking about it. Jim and I have been lovers for just over a year now... 

Digressing again. Sorry. I guess too much heat can kill brain cells. Well, so can too much horniness. *Way* faster, too. 

I put on some cut off sweats, and left it at that. No shirt, no underwear, no nothing that wasn't essential; then went back downstairs. Jim was dozing on the couch, so I sat down in the armchair, flung my legs over the arm, and tried to doze myself. Too hot. I got up to get a glass of water, and found my gaze lingering again on Jim's form. God, I love this man. He's so beautiful...inside and out. I'd do anything for him. Even suffer from sex withdrawal, since he's not up to it. My eyes caressed the slight bulge where his cock lay sleeping, and I found myself growing hard, just looking at him. Like this is anything new, right? Not! Jim can get me aroused faster than *anyone* I've ever known, men and women both. Just looking at him, or having him look at me, was enough. Like now. Damn. 

I got the water, and sat back down in the chair, angling myself so that the fan blew on my groin. I needed some cooling off, fast. I stuck my fingers into the glass of water, and flung some of the cool droplets onto my chest. A few drops dribbled and slid their way down to my nipples, just as the fan breezed by. I felt the tingle race all the way to my toes as my nipples hardened like they'd been stimulated. Okay, man. *Way* too long, if drops of water can turn me on. Time to do something about this, and there was no time like the present. One more glance at Jim, to be sure he was asleep (and kind of hoping he wasn't), and I was set to go. 

I leaned back in the chair, and shifted my legs so that the fan could blow on my hardening cock, which was pressed against the fabric of the sweats. It felt good, but tortuous at the same time. Man, I was barely into this, and already ready to burst. I scooped up some more water on my finger tips, and flung them onto my chest, taking care to drip some onto my nipples. The hard little points stiffened further, and I shuddered. Without really thinking about it, I lifted my hands up, and began to gently pinch and pull at the hard little nubs. My nipples have always been sensitive, and Jim's good at taking care of them. I'd always wondered why the women I dated like to have me play with theirs so much... and the few men I'd been with never did, with me. Never knew what I was missing, until Jim. He showed me how sensitive I am... I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back, pinching myself a little harder, feeling the tingles increasing into full shudders as the sensations raced down my nerve endings. I imagined Jim's hands pulling at me, then pictured his mouth-- oh, Gods, that mouth!--latching on to me, sucking the swollen tips... 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

The dry voice caught me *totally* off guard, and I opened my eyes in shock and surprise. "You're supposed to be asleep, man!" I said, in my best "accusation" voice. 

"Just dozing. Go on, Chief. Don't let me stop you..." Jim waved his hand toward me, gesturing vaguely in the direction of my swollen cock, which was threatening to poke out of my shorts. I looked at him, and saw that he was hard too, could read the desire in his eyes. I decided that both of us could have fun with this. 

"Oh, I won't, lover. And don't let me stop *you*, either." I nodded toward his groin. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again, and began rubbing himself through his shorts. I cast my eyes heavenward, praying for patience, then went back to caressing myself. Jim's eyes followed every move. 

I resumed my caresses of my nipples, which were hard and aching now, longing to feel Jim's lips and tongue on them. I closed my eyes again, running my fingertips across them. I brought my fingers up to my mouth, and wet them, then began brushing them across my hard nipples. I imagined Jim sucking me, and moaned then. A groan from in front of me got my attention, and I opened my eyes to see Jim pulling his cock out of his shorts. It was so beautiful...swollen purple tip, already dripping with pre-cum; generous hard shaft that my hand ached to wrap around. He started to stroke himself, and I felt my hands floating down toward my own engorged cock. 

I leaned forward and stripped my shorts off quickly, then sat back, and spread my legs wide for him, letting him see all I had to offer. He didn't speed up his stroking, just gripped himself a little more firmly. 

"Do it Blair. Don't leave me hanging here. Touch yourself, babe. Let me watch you." 

Oh, *God*! Those were the hottest words I've ever heard! I ran my hands down my chest and stomach, and onto my thighs. Jim groaned, and I smiled, knowing I was teasing him, and loving it. I wrapped my hand around my aching cock, and began to gently stroke. My body tensed up, and I found myself silently reciting death rituals of African tribes to keep it under control. No way did I want to come yet. A groan forced itself from me as my hand stroked. Gods, I was so hot...needed to come so bad... I looked over at Jim. His face was flushed, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly, but he still hadn't increased the speed of his strokes. He was going to draw this out as long as he could, then. Good. 

I let the fingers of my free hand drift downward, until I was cupping my balls, rolling them gently back and forth. My breathing was faster and harder, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I stroked a finger beneath my balls, and down the perineum, until I reached my anus. I heard Jim gasp as I stroked over my opening, and I opened myself as wide as I could go, so he could see everything. He watched me slowly bring my fingers back up, until I reached the tip of my cock, now glistening with it's own pre-cum. I gathered the moisture onto my fingertips, then returned to my anus, and stroked those slicked fingers across it. My body jerked slightly in response, from the stimulation to the nerves there. God, it felt so good. I lingered there, just rubbing and pressing lightly, without delving any further in. My other fist was stroking my cock, and Gods, it felt so *good*! 

"Oh, baby..." 

That voice again. I brought my head down, and caught Jim's eyes with my own. His eyes were so hot I thought I might catch on fire looking at him. He looked so good, laying there stroking himself. I felt the tip of my index finger slide into my body. 

"That's it, baby. Finger yourself. Make yourself come for me, Blair. I want to watch you come..." 

Jim's voice was hoarse, and he had trouble getting the words out. I knew what he wanted. I wanted the same thing. "I want to see *you* come, lover. You watch me, and stroke yourself. Feel good? I want you to imagine it's me stroking you, Jim. Feel my hand stroking you? Sliding a finger inside you? Now another one..." 

I groaned on that last word, as my fingers slid into my body on their own. I wasn't in control anymore--my body was working on autopilot. My other hand clenched around cock as I fucked myself with two fingers, and stared into Jim's eyes at the same time. He was pumping himself furiously, thrusting against his hand. I felt myself beginning to spiral out of control as my body raced toward orgasm. I thrust my fingers in and out, then pulled them out to pinch my nipples as my other hand stroked faster and faster. My body stiffened, and my cock got harder. I was gonna come in a minute... 

"Jim--here it comes...I'm c-coming...n-now..." 

"Oh, God, baby...wait...Oh, yeah...Oh, God, Blair...YES!" 

I held Jim's gaze for as long as I could, then watched as he thrust against his hand, and came at the same time that I did. I could feel the thick warm fluid spreading over my hand at the same time I watched his leave his body. It was so erotic, it made my mouth go dry. 

Our bodies strained in unison, our voices raised together in wordless cries. Then it was over, and I slumped back in the chair, and he fell back flat against the couch. I looked over at him, feeling just a little awkward. He smiled at me then, and I felt such a rush of love for him. 

"I love you, Chief." 

"Love you, too, Jim." 

I sat there in the chair, body relaxed for the moment, but feeling far from sated. I needed more--needed to feel him against me. It wasn't going to happen as long as it was this hot though... Then I felt the cool air that was blowing through the open windows. Cool air! Man, if I'd known a week ago that's all it would have taken to break the heat wave, I'd have long since done this... 

Jim gestured me over. "C'mon, Chief--I want to hold on to you." 

Oh, yeah. *Must* be cooler. I got up quickly, the sticky mess already drying on my body, and hurried over to the couch. Large strong arms wrapped themselves around me, and held me close. I could feel the heat emanating from Jim's body, and snuggled into him. Maybe some heat waves aren't so bad, after all...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
